As shown in Patent Literature 1, for example, it is known that a graphic meter of a related art uses “motion blur” for graphic display in order to create an image of moving fast by skipping a lot of pieces of images when an image which moves fast is to be displayed. However, the display of motion blur is used in a case of a rotational speed at which a movement of a pointer is substantially invisible. In a case of a rotational speed at which the pointer is visible by some measures, the display is switched to a normal pointer display.
Applicant or Assignee has proposed a graphic meter shown in Patent Literature 2. This graphic meter generates a motion blur pointer image in a trapezoidal shape in which sides of ends of the pointer image are considered as opposite sides, and reduces unevenness of luminance by not overlapping the normal pointer image with the motion blur pointer image.